


Alone

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Bishop is gone but is he really forgotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

“I’m the only one. I’m the only one who can turn this machine on,” Peter pleaded with Olivia - she didn’t want to lose him but such was the wonder of being marked the way he was. They had no choice and they’d risk everything they had on a single chance.

They’d risk everything and lose.

She didn’t remember him. There was nothing in her life that even remembered he existed; reduced to pieces of atoms and molecules that no one could see.

But still, at night she’d dream of a man whom she didn’t know but ached for when she woke up.


End file.
